1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compass and a clinometer apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a compass that can measure a direction and a clinometer apparatus including the compass.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a direction of a line of intersection between a bedding plane and a horizontal plane is called a strike, and an angle between the bedding plane and the horizontal plane is called a dip. A clinometer apparatus may be used in order to measure the strike and the dip.
In general, a conventional clinometer apparatus includes a level that determines whether the clinometer apparatus is horizontal and a compass that measures a strike.
The conventional clinometer apparatus is configured such that the compass and the level are exposed through only one side of a main body. That is, states of the level and the compass may be observed with the eyes from a top surface of the conventional clinometer apparatus, and may not be observed with the eyes from a bottom surface of the conventional clinometer apparatus.
Accordingly, when a dip and a strike of a bedding plane are measured below an observer's eye level, the dip and the strike may be measured while observing states of the level and the compass with the eyes. However, when the dip and the strike of the bedding plane are measured above the observer's eye level, since the conventional clinometer apparatus has to be located at a position higher than the observer's eye level, the observer views only the bottom surface, not the top surface, of the conventional clinometer apparatus. That is, when the conventional clinometer apparatus is located at a position higher than the observer's eye level, since states of the level and the compass of the conventional clinometer apparatus may not be observed with the eyes, it is difficult to measure the dip and the strike of the bedding plane whose position is higher than the observer's height.